medinfotim_2015fandomcom-20200214-history
10.5. Health ecosystems
Ecosisteme de sanatate Giubelan Denisa-Alexandra Ghinulescu Denisa Gherghe Raphael Introducere Sanatatea si bunastarea oamenilor nu pot fi separate de mediul natural. Multe dintre amenințările la adresa sănătății umane sunt o parte intrinsecă a ecosistemelor. Provocarea constă în menținerea sănătatii oamenilor în timpul imbunatatirii simultane a sănătății ecosistemice ca un întreg. Impactul total al transformarii unui mediu a cauzat prejudicii considerabile pentru susținerea vieții sistemului natural și o amenințare pentru durabilitatea sanatatii umane. Amenintarile cauzate de mediu la adresa sănătății umane pot fi împărțite în două principale categorii: (1) lipsa de dezvoltare - incapacitatea de a a face față riscurilor naturale și / sau lipsa de acces la resurse esențiale de mediu, și (2) dezvoltarea nesustenabilă –ecosistemului degradare. Cauzele majore ale schimbării de mediu, precum și caracterizarea pericolelor de mediu, adică biologice, fizice, și chimice, sunt elemente critice care urmează să fie analizate . Sintetizând informațiile din diferite surse, oferim o imagine de ansamblu asupra descoperirilor din jurul legăturile dintre schimbările de mediu și sănătatea populației. Se intenționează să se stabilească o bază de date pentru un sistem global de colectare, precum și să se promoveze ideea de inter-relațiile dintre sănătatea umană și starea ecosistemelor, prin compilarea exemplelor și gruparea lor in functie de specificul regional ,de condițiile naturale și caracteristici ecologice. Oamenii au modificat aproximativ 50% din suprafața de teren, reprezintand mai mult de 20% din concentrația dioxidului de carbon din atmosferă, utiliza mai mult de 50 %din suprafetele accesibile la apă, și sunt responsabili pentru aproximativ 60% din toate fixarea azotului. Impactul total asupra acestor modificări este un pericol semnificativ la funcționarea suportului vieții naturale in sisteme, care sunt o mare parte sisteme ecologice, precum și pentru durabilitatea sanatatii populatiei. Combinația de schimbări de mediu care creează condiții care conduc la aparitia bolii este, de asemenea, o preocupare importantă aici. Activitățile umane sunt direct responsabile pentru crearea agroecosistemelor și a peisajelor culturale în detrimentul multor comunități naturale și pentru reducerea serviciilor ecosistemice. SĂNĂTATEA UMANĂ Organizatia Mondiala a Sanatatii (OMS) caracterizează sănătatea ca” o stare pe deplin favorabila atat fizic, mintal si social si nu doar absența bolii sau infirmității "(Purdom, 1980). Tendințele actuale majore ale sănătății umane la nivel global includ următoarele caracteristici (OMS, 1996): • creșterea speranței de viață, • o scădere a mortalității infantile și a copilului în țările în curs de dezvoltare, • reducerea anumitor vaccinuri • creșterea incidenței bolilor cronice non-infecțioase HIV / SIDA. Totusi, bolile evitabile și decese premature apar în număr mare în multe regiuni din lume, caz în care factorii de mediu sunt responsabili.Sustenabilitatea sănătății umane este un criteriu foarte important succesului social și al politici economice. Starea sănătății umane este o reflectare a unei întreagi varietati de interacțiuni complexe între biologia internă și externă , reprezentata de mediu. Efectele asupra sănătății, in special ale unui mediu in schimbare ar trebui să fie evaluate în contextul altor efecte coexistente și evenimente de mediu, cum ar fi o rapidă urbanizare, densitatea populației umane și creșterea mobilității. Ca o posibilă urmare a schimbărilor de mediu în ultimii 20 de ani, aproximativ 30 de noi boli (de exemplu, legionella, HIV / SIDA, Ebola, o noua tulpina de holera, și o serie de patogeni rezistenți la antibiotic)au apărut. Bolile emergente poate fi definite ca infecții care au apărut recent în rândul populației sau au existat și sunt in rapida creștere din punct de vedere geografic. Schimbarile de mediu au contribuit în mod direct sau indirect, în creșterede astfelor de boli. Activitatea umană, care rezultă in urma degradarii ecosistemelor si schimbarile comportamentului uman favorizează răspândirea bolii. Impactul degradarii ecosistemului asupra sanatatii umane Sărăcirea sănătății umane ca urmare a degradarea ecosistemelor poate fi descrisa ca o "boală care rezultă din soldurile interne perturbate din cauza presiunilor exterioare ". Este evident ca degradarea ecosistemelor este din ce în ce cauza principala a multor suferințele din cadrul comunității umane . Ecosistemele, care sunt suficient de stabile și biologic diverse tind să mențină calitatea de sănătatea umană. Ecosistemele degradate sau prăbușite -mediile acvatice și terestre - par să aibă un impact semnificativ asupra sănătății umane. Modificări în distribuția și activitatea ecologică a organismelor,adesea rezultă din modificările de mediu, poate da dovada timpurie a schimbului legat de mediu ,în materie de riscuri pentru sănătatea umană. În multe cazuri, aparițiile bolii sunt simptome ale disfuncție ecosistemului. Ele pot fi de asemenea luate în considerare si recunoscute ca primul impactul stresant asupra mediului.Există unele mecanisme fundamentale și forme de degradare a ecosistemelor care afecteaza sănatatea umană. Potrivit Karr (1997), sunt trei mecanisme multi-dimensionale majore ecologice ale modificarii umane: • epuizarea indirectă a sistemelor ecologice (degradarea solului ,degradarea alimentarii cu apa ,cicluri biogeochimice modificate, schimbarea climei, epuizarea stratului de ozon,poluarea apei si aerului • epuizarea directa a sistemelor vii non-umane (pierderea biodiversității, ,epuizarea resurselor regenerabile, focare de dăunători, răspândirea de specii straine); • epuizarea directa a sistemelor umane (epidemii, bolile emergente și re-emergente, reducerea calitatii vietii). Ecosisteme digitale de sănătate Piața cheie a acestui moment pare a fi cea a sănătății digitale,doar în ultimul an giganții Google, Apple si Microsoft lansând propriile platfome de integrare și analizare a datelor relevante pentru sănătate ale posesorilor. În final se pare că și sănătatea va fi digitalizată, încărcată în cloud și disponibilă pe toate dispozitivele conectate, asemenea pozelor din vacanță sau situației financiare. De fapt lucrurile sunt mai complicate și avansul tehnologic trebuie completat cu o schimbare de paradigmă. Fară aceasta, deși sănătatea digitală are un potențial economic uriaș, întreprinderile riscă eșecuri, cum s-a întâmplat cu precedenta încercare a firmei Google în acest domeniu, Google Health. Una din paradigmele care pot îngloba mai bine complexitățile tehnice dar și medicale, economice și sociale din e-sănătate poate fi cea a ecosistemelor digitale de sănătate. Un ecosistem natural este definit ca o comunitate biologică de organisme care interacționează între ele și cu mediul. Ecosistemele digitale integrează si folosesc conceptele din lumea naturală,reproducând sau interpretând unele din mecanismele ecosistemelor naturale. Pentru a analiza structura și entitățile care populează un ecositem digital, trebuie să începem prin a arăta cum ecosistemul digital reflectă ecosistemul natural pe care se bazează, in cazul nostru cum ecosistemul digital de sănătate reflectă sistemul sanitar. Pentru aceasta trebuie să studiem virtualizarea conceptelor din lumea reală, cum sunt procesele de tratament înțelese și implementate în digital. O problema specială este reprezentarea utilizatorilor în ecosistemul digital. Numim avatar această manifestare in digital, o entitate virtuală care are ca scop urmărirea obiectivelor utilizatorului în virtual. Trecerea de la utilizator la avatar se face printr-un proces complex de digitalizare în care trebuie să decidem ce definește identitatea și obiectivele unui utilizator pentru a le formaliza. Pentru a trece de la starea de sănătate la starea de sănătate digitala trebuie sa trecem printr-un număr de abstracții. Reprezentarea completă a stării de sănătate este un ideal, putem doar să tindem catre ea agregând vederile parțiale ale doctorilor sau datele venite din senzori. Reprezentarea este cu atât mai apropiată de realitate pe masură ce avem mai multe observații. Lumea reală este reflectată în ecosistemul digital de sănătate prin activitațile, cunoștiințele, obiectivele și organizarea speciilor digitale. Activitățile din lumea reală sunt inițiate când o situație schimbă mediul utilizatorului. Această situație poate să fie o schimbare în starea de sănătate a pacientului. O activitate din lumea reală se transmite in ecosistemul digital ca un flux de informații prin avatarul utilizatorului. De asemenea o nevoie în lumea reală se transformă într-un obiectiv al ecosistemului digital. Reacționând la acest obiectiv, avatarurile care reprezintă medici de diferite specialități se vor organiza ad-hoc într-o echipă multidisciplinară.Bineînțeles că scopul acestei paradigme nu este doar oglindirea realității în virtual ci folosirea mediului virtual pentru a găsi noi soluții care se vor difuza apoi în lumea reală. Vorbim în acest caz de un ecosistem digital inginerizat, care extinde realitatea pentru a o sprijini. Aplicând paradigma ecosistemelor digitale, atât in analiză cât și în proiectare, adaugând noi valențe conceptului de sănătate digitală, dezvoltatorii de aplicații software pentru medicină vor putea să folosească cu mai mare eficiență datele culese din mediul real. CONCLUZII Potențialul impact asupra sănătății umane ca urmare a degradarii ecosistemului este un rezultat al mai multe procese simultane cum ar fi despădurirea, poluarea,schimbările climatice globale, și de foarte multe ori schimbări reciproce legate.Un obstacol de bază pentru evaluarea starii de sanatate umana in ceea ce privește degradarea ecosistemelor și stabilirea de legături directe între colapsul ecosistemului si bolile umane constă în a face față absenței unor mecanisme directe, puternice, conjunctive, și incertitudinii științifice. Epuizarea stratului de ozon, pierderea biodiversității și pesticidele care afectează sănătatea umană se bazează pe influențele ce trec prin energie și lanțul alimentar, de multe ori prin diferite căi indirecte. Întotdeauna par a fi intermediari de conectare in schimbarea ecosistemului și a sănătății umane. Referinte : 1.Rapport, David J., Christensen, Norman, Karr, James R., and Patil, G.P., 1998. Sustainable Health of Humans and Ecosystems, unpublished report. 2.Schirding, Y.E.R., 1997. Addressing Health and Environment Concerns in Sustainable Development with Special Reference to Participatory Planning Initiatives such as Healthy Cities. Ecosystem Health, Vol. 3, pp.220-228 http://www.who.int/entity/en/ http://www.wri.org/projects